katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Macho
Macho, first introduced in We ♥ Katamari is a second cousin of the Prince. He is said to be really strong and solid as a rock, but is actually a pacifist who hates conflicts and fighting. He is good friends with Opeo. In the webcomic, he is very strong, and has Ichigo as his spotter. Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Rainbow Girl (As Large as Possible 1) - Riding on a crayfish around the floor. Size: 7cm Description: The upside-down triangle look of this second cousin has been with him since birth. He looks strong, but he's a pacifist who hates fighting. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird buffness!! Wait... It's second cousin Macho. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Macho. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Making friends with a crayfish? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Cloud Mask: Face Bulging Outwards Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Wheat State - On top of the Oni Rock. Size: 70m Description: He has a solid macho build, but inside he's a pacifist who hates fighting. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something sturdy... It's Macho! Off to slay monsters?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Hyottoko Mask Race car: Cloud Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Schloss Kosmos - Standing in the stadium, on the island with the Mount Rushmore heads. Size: 60m Description: The upside-down triangle look of this second cousin has been with him since birth. He looks strong, but he's a pacifist who hates fighting. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A second cousin with a macho build. He's very strong, but he's a pacifist who hates fighting When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something brawny... It's Macho! We asked you to go hold up that orbit!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, something brawny. Macho, there you are. You're late for that pose-off in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Wake up the King! - (See Beautiful Katamari). Size: 60m Description: The upside-down triangle look of this second cousin has been with him since birth. He looks strong, but he's a pacifist who hates fighting. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? Something muggy... It's Macho? We suppose someone had to be." Stage Conclusion: "Huh? Dangling thing... Macho? Come to hang out?" Tap My Katamari How to Obtain: Fifteenth available cousin, he can be called for 7.90t coins. Description: The upside-down triangle look of this second cousin has been with him since birth. He looks strong, but he's a pacifist who hates fighting. Amazing Katamari Damacy'' Description: Gives coins for breaking through objects. Trivia *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s trying to push a freight ship in the ocean. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *Macho seems to be the most prominent second cousin, as he has the most spotlight out of all of them in the webcomic, and is the only cousin not debuted in Katamari Damacy to be a power-up in Amazing Katamari. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s on the future island near Havana. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s trying to stop a boar with Opeo riding it. **He can be rolled up at 1m. *His japanese name is Guts. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Second Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins Category:Amazing katamari damacy : Characters